


of pirates and thieves

by LadyLiterature



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, F/M, Not necessarily in order, im sure you can see where this is going, jason is the dread pirate roberts, lol whats plot?, marinette is robin hood, slightly disjointed chapters, the miraculous team are the merry men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiterature/pseuds/LadyLiterature
Summary: Marinette knows of the Dread Pirate Robin as the man who killed her Beloved.The only reason she hasn't searched him out was that her dearest Nottingham needed a hero more than she needed revenge.So she became Ladybug of Sherwood Forest, Mistress of Thieves, and every cent she stole was done in Jason's name.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Jason’s been dead for years, lost at sea on his way to make them a fortune. The sting of it shouldn’t be so bitter after all this time, but it is.

Five years she has mourned, but the rage in her chest has never once cooled. There is a man out there, she knows, who has her Beloved’s blood on his hands. She does not seek him out only because she knows it would lead her nowhere.

But, when she comes face to face with the Dread Pirate Robin by pure _chance,_ well. It would be a wasted opportunity to not get revenge now.

Only, when she confronts him, furious and with a mask of her very own and her band of merry men waiting in the trees, she does not run him through as she has so long desired to do. Because he—this Dread Pirate and Scourge of the Seven Seas—opens his mouth and she _knows_ that voice. He looks at her, and she _knows_ those eyes.

He stands before her, whole and hale and _alive,_ and the anger she has kept so long burning in her chest _twists_ just slightly.

 _“I know who you are,”_ she hisses, her arrow at his throat in the next breath. “And spineless, unfaithful _cowards_ are not permitted to wander my woods.”

Marinette—the now-infamous Ladybug of Sherwood Forest—holds her arrow to the neck of one Jason Todd, who, _apparently,_ hadn't even died. Only fucked off to play pirate and _left_ her, for years, to mourn a grave that was never full in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette does not, in fact, put an arrow in his throat no matter how much he might deserve it. She’s pissed and hurting and, despite it all, still _loves_ him with all her aching, traitorous heart.

There’s also the fact that outlaw she may now be, Ladybug is no murderer.

“I’m not here to wander,” Jason tells her easily. He’s cocky and charming and so much like she remembers except _more._ _The years,_ she thinks bitterly, _have been good to him it seems._

“I have no quarrel with you, Ladyship. I merely seek someone beyond these woods.”

Marinette snorts. “You won’t find the woman you seek beyond these woods.”

Jason frowns, eyes turning sharp. “And how would you know that?”

“I told you I knew who you were, did I not?” she snaps, dropping her arrow back into her quiver. “You won’t find her because she doesn’t _exist_ anymore, Jason. You’re too late.”

He staggers back as if she had struck him. She can see how wide his eyes are behind his mask and his mouth opens and closes like he’s searching for words he cannot find.

“She’s… dead?” he finally asks, voice like a wounded animal, but it only serves to fan the flame in her chest.

“What do you care?” she lashes out, the venom on her tongue normally reserved only for the selfish, greedy rich. “You left her five years ago. Odd timing to start giving a damn.”

With one move he’s before her, forearm pressed against her throat as he shoves her against a tree, eyes sparking mad and teeth bared at her like a snarl. “Do not presume to know things you cannot understand,” he growls.

She snarls right back, signaling to her men to stand down. This is her battle, not theirs.

“What’s there to misunderstand, _pirate?_ Upset your plaything isn’t around for you to toy with?”

_“You mock my pain-”_

_“Life_ is pain!” she cuts him off, “And it’s a good thing your woman _died_ before she could learn how little she truly meant to you. _That_ would be pain-”

 _“Marinette was everything to me!”_ he roars, and around her, the forest goes silent. Not even the telling whisper of her cohorts movements to be found.

“I loved her more than life itself,” he says, hurt and furious and _aching_ in all the same ways she is. “I faced death every day just for the _chance_ I might return to her side. I fought, tooth and _bloody_ nail, to get back to her.” His expression crumples with grief, “But I was too late.”

And her heart—her bloody, _traitorous_ heart—jumps into her throat.

“How do I know you tell the truth?”

He scoffs, shifting to move away. “What reason would I have to lie to _you?”_

She grabs at his shirt then, desperate. _“Swear it to me!_ Swear on your life!”

“My life is nothing without Marinette,” he answers, quick and honest. “It is worthless to swear on when I do not value it.”

Her heart squeezes. “How can you say that?” she demands, grabbing for him, pulling him to her. He resists and she yanks her mask off. “How can you say your life is worthless when to me it is more precious than gold?”

His hand raises, brushing against her cheek like he fears she is an illusion that will shatter at his touch. His voice is barely a breath when he says, _“Mari?”_

She’s pretty sure she’s crying now—something Adrien will make fun of her for later—but she can find it in her to care. Because in the next moment Jason’s kissing her and it’s like everything that was missing is finally slotting back into place.

She’s still angry, and she has so many questions she wants answers to but- later.

Right now she’s kissing the man she loves and the world is suddenly bright again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Simply inconceivable!” Adrien shouts once they’ve returned to camp. He’s pacing the length of Marinette’s tent while Marinette herself is sprawled across the pile of furs in the corner. “How _dare_ he come back now? As if he has the right!”

“Chaton, please-”

“No, LB!” he cuts her off. “You may have forgotten, but I remember _all_ too well how you were when you found us. I want nothing to do with him, and I’d bet Prince John’s new ring that the rest don’t either.”

It’s a damn safe bet to make, honestly. Kagami hasn’t taken her hand off the hilt of her rapier since Marinette had called them to step out of hiding. Nath is still hiding in the darkness of his hooded cloak, refusing to show his face and Chloé’s been menacingly sharpening her large collection of knives since they stepped back into camp.

The Merry Men are not happy with this betrayer in their midst, and they’ve been anything but silent about it.

But then Marinette looks up at him, something soft and fragile in her eyes, and she asks, “What if- what if I do? _Want_ him, that is.”

And really, in the face of that, Adrien never stood a chance.

He sighs, dropping down to his knees before her so he can look her in the eye.

“Then, my lady,” he grabs her hands in his own, pressing a kiss to the knuckles then smoothing it over with his thumb. “I suppose I will have to suffer your terrible taste in men if it shall make you happy.”

(Privately, he thinks that if this pirate does something to shatter their fearless Ladybug any further than he already had, it will not be _Adrien_ that suffers. In fact, he’ll take it upon himself to break the bastard’s legs _personally_ and then leave what’s left for the Merry Men to deal with.)

The smile she gives him is small and bright and full of aching fondness. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, bug.” Pause. “Course I still don’t like him. And it’s also inconceivable to me why _you_ like him. Also, you’re _inconceivably_ out of his league-”

Her hand slaps over his mouth, exasperation painted across her face even while the corners of her lips twitch like she’s fighting a smile and something in Adrien lights up at the sight.

“I don’t think that word means what you think it means, _didi.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette didn’t _mean_ to become a famous criminal.

She didn’t mean to become a criminal at _all,_ but, well- The thing about feeling like you don’t have anything left to lose, as she’s learned, is that the threat of an unjust law doesn’t really hold much weight after that.

Her infamy may come from her talent with stealing, but it’s hardly the _only_ crime the crown is trying to arrest her for. Which, she maintains, is _utterly_ unfair considering most of her supposed ‘crimes’ are things she didn’t _do._

Crimes she _didn’t_ do: kidnap a Duke of the kingdom, kidnap a Countess of the kingdom, coerce a Knight of the Realm into committing treason, multiple counts of destruction of (royal) property.

Crimes she _did_ do: theft and obstruction of justice _(if_ you could even call it that.

She still maintains that she had the moral high ground in the situation.)

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me @lady-literature on tumblr
> 
> i write blurbs there and answer prompts. come take a look :)


End file.
